


Memoria. Anche l'uomo con la più scarsa memoria ricorda tutto quello che vorrebbe dimenticare. (Badiale)

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky uguale, Flashback, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incubi, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological, Sam merita una statua, Sensi di colpa, Steve è testardo, Trigger Warning: cenni di operazioni senza anestesia, Trigger Warning: cenni di pestaggi., Trigger Warning: descrizione del sangue, a chili, bucky/sam friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Scritta per la 26prompts Challenge sul gruppo facebook. Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartPrompt 24/26 MemoriaGrazie a NepturnalHarianne, la mia preziossima beta, che mi segnala i cambi di POV, quando aggiungere cattiverie, e mi lascia commenti su AU HP ai margini della betatura!





	Memoria. Anche l'uomo con la più scarsa memoria ricorda tutto quello che vorrebbe dimenticare. (Badiale)

_Il cielo era bianco. Le montagne erano bianche. Era tutto bianco, tutto tremendamente bianco tranne la strisciata rossa lasciata dal suo braccio, quello che ne rimaneva almeno, sulla neve candida. Lo stavano trasportando su una barella, incuranti del dolore atroce che provava, incuranti della perdita di sangue. Si divincolò, anche se debolmente, il che non impedì ai soldati di proseguire anche nella neve alta. Cercare di muoversi però fu troppo, e gli fece perdere di nuovo i sensi. Il bianco svanì, sostituito dall’oscurità, quasi pietosa.  
Al risveglio, muso di topo armato di siringa lo continuava a chiamare “pugno di Hydra”. Un uomo con un camice si avvicinò con una sega, e iniziò a lavorare su quello che rimaneva del suo braccio. Fu lo strazio, stavolta, a portare oscurità, tormentata, tormentante. _

_Quando gli occhi si aprirono di nuovo, fu su uno scenario orribile: non aveva più un braccio, e nemmeno un moncone. L’intero braccio sinistro era di metallo. Si muoveva come l’altro, ma non era più come l’altro. Vide gli scienziati avvicinarsi, e, colto dalla rabbia, ne prese uno per il collo, sentendo muscoli e gola cercare di fare resistenza contro il metallo impietoso. L’uomo cercò di dire qualcosa,_

“Bucky!”

 _La voce strozzata fece tremare i contorni di quel viso. Il volto opaco e irriconoscibile si trasformò e diventò_ Steve. Lo scenario del laboratorio si dissolse, e la luce giallastra dell’abatjour che teneva sul comodino illuminava le pareti color crema caldo. 

Fu allora che si rese conto che la sua mano stava stringendo la gola di Steve, e inorridì. Aprì immediatamente la mano raccapricciante, indietreggiando di colpo sul letto, fino a mettere tra lui e Steve tutto lo spazio del materasso. L’uomo si teneva una mano al collo e tossiva, cercando di riprendere fiato. Bucky sentì mancare l’aria, invece, le sue palpebre si rifiutavano di battere, il respiro bloccato come un macigno nei polmoni, e per un momento il lieve pizzicorio dell'aria contro la sua pelle si trasformò in un vento sferzante, un boato, e davanti agli occhi il viso di Steve massacrato dai suoi pugni. 

_**Hai quasi ucciso Steve…**_ Gli disse la voce nel suo cervello che somigliava tremendamente al Soldato d’Inverno. 

“Bucky…” anche se guariva velocemente, la stretta della mano sinistra era impietosa, e la voce di Steve era ancora gracchiante. “Bucky, guardami.” 

James stava guardando altrove, con lo sguardo che scorreva tra la porta della camera ( _doveva uscire, doveva andarsene, non doveva rimanere lì, era pericoloso per Steve_ ), per arrivare alla quale si sarebbe dovuto avvicinare all’altro, e la porta dell’armadio, che invece era sul suo lato della stanza. Steve si alzò da terra, e Barnes girò lo sguardo di scatto, attirato dal movimento, nonostante le lacrime che gli offuscavano la vista. 

“NO!” esclamò, schiacciandosi ancor più contro la parete. “No, no, non venirmi vicino!”

Steve si fermò di colpo.

“Bucky, sto bene, era solo un incubo, non volevi…” il tono rassicurante, ma la voce ancora graffiata.

“Al diavolo quello che non volevo!” esclamò rabbiosamente, “Ti ho quasi strozzato…”

“E appena ti sei svegliato…” cercò di continuare l’altro.

“E se mi fossi svegliato dopo averti rotto il collo?” la voce di Barnes era rotta dalle lacrime, che uscirono al solo pensiero ‘ _e se lo avessi ucciso davvero?_ ’ 

Aveva bisogno di una via d’uscita, o almeno di mettere una parete tra di loro. Sempre accucciato a terra, James si chiuse nell’armadio.

“ _Bucky_!” esclamò Steve, avvicinandosi alla porta.

“Non entrare.” James sapeva che la sua voce era sempre più affannata. ‘ _Ho quasi rotto il collo a Steve…_ ’ sentì il respiro farsi sempre più corto, l’aria mancare, e si portò le mani alla testa, tirando i capelli.

“Bucky, non entro,” iniziò Steve da fuori, la voce molto più vicina di prima, probabilmente era proprio dietro la porta ( _come se una porta di legno tamburato offrisse chissà che razza di protezione, specie contro un pugno di vibranio, sarebbe bastato probabilmente anche il braccio di carne. La provenienza della voce gli diceva a che altezza era rispetto a lui, sfondare il compensatino e afferrarlo di nuovo per il collo sarebbe stato uno scherzo_ ), un singulto, i polmoni che richiedevano ossigeno lo costrinsero ad abbandonare quel treno di pensieri “Ma mi devi ascoltare. Stai iperventilando… adesso batterò con le dita sulla porta, voglio che tu inspiri per quattro battiti, che tenga il fiato per tre, e poi espiri per altri quattro, ok? Bussa sulla porta se hai capito.”

Ci mise alcuni secondi a registrare quanto Steve aveva detto, e bussò alla porta. Steve iniziò a battere le dita ritmicamente… ora doveva inspirare,

Uno, due, tre, quattro,

Adesso tenere il fiato,

Uno, due, tre,

E poi espirare,

Uno, due, tre, quattro.

Ripeté il ciclo per cinque o sei volte e finalmente iniziò a sentire il petto che allentava la stretta. Il super udito di Steve era al lavoro perché da fuori sentì,

“Bravo Buck, ottimo, continua così…” la voce di Steve, anche attraverso la porta, stava già tornando normale, ed erano le note di preoccupazione che l’abitavano ora. James si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta, lasciando cadere le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia piegate, e piegando la testa all’indietro, a guardare il soffitto nero dove una sottile lama di luce passava dal margine superiore della porta. In quella posizione, le lacrime che si erano raccolte nei suoi occhi calarono lungo i lati del viso, sfiorandogli lentamente le orecchie. 

Le ignorò.

Ogni forma di scomodità era una forma di punizione.

Steve continuava a dirgli che ciò che Hydra lo aveva costretto a fare non era colpa sua (e lo stesso diceva la sua terapista, e Sam, e Natasha, e perfino Tony), e nei giorni buoni forse riusciva anche a crederci. Ma ora come ora? Non aveva scherzato quando in Siberia aveva detto a Tony che ricordava tutto (e dopo tutto quel tempo, _ancora_ , Hydra riusciva a mettersi tra lui e una vita normale). Anche dopo Thanos (e non era un altro alveare di calabroni di pessimi ricordi anche quello?), anche dopo la riappacificazione con Stark, e anni, ormai, di terapia, bastava un incubo del genere a fargli rischiare di uccidere Steve _nel sonno_!

Era stato un illuso a credere di essere uscito dalle mani di Hydra. Non serviva la sequenza di condizionamento, bastava solo un dannatissimo incubo.

Da fuori, Steve, il cretino, non si arrendeva.

“Bucky? _A chroí_? Posso aprire?”

“ _No_! Non aprire!” esclamò, il respiro che accelerava ancora.

“Ok, ok, non apro, non apro. Ma tu non puoi passare tutto il giorno lì dentro.”

 _Posso se non altro provarci seriamente._ Fu il pensiero immediato dell’ex Soldato d’Inverno. 

“Non voglio uscire ora. Non dopo quello che ti ho fatto…” azzardò di nuovo James.

“Non mi hai fatto niente!” lo interruppe Steve.

“Ti ho quasi strozzato!” ribatté lui dal suo lato della porta.

“ _Ma non l’hai fatto!_ ”

“Ma avrei potuto! Dannazione, Steve, ma perché non vuoi capire che sono solo un mostro da abbattere? Avreste dovuto farlo anni fa!” 

Il verso strozzato, il singulto e singhiozzo che gli arrivarono dall’altro lato della porta gli fecero accapponare la pelle. Sentì Steve alzarsi ed uscire dalla stanza. Una parte di lui voleva andargli dietro, chiedergli scusa, rassicurarlo, dirgli che era il suo Bucky, lui il suo _a chuisle_ e che non l’avrebbe lasciato.

Ma c’era quella parte nera, sempre mascherata, che stavolta lo teneva incatenato lì. 

_**Abbiamo ucciso sconosciuti e bambini, anziani ed amici. Pensi davvero che prima o poi non uccideremo anche lui? Era la nostra missione, lo può diventare ancora.**_ Disse la voce minacciosa e gelida del Soldato d’Inverno, attutita perfino nella sua testa dalla dannata maschera. Anche gli occhi erano coperti, perché un oggetto non ha anima e quindi non ha occhi. _**Ricordi come Howard ti ha chiamato per nome? E l’espressione di terrore della moglie del gerarca Hydra traditore? Era minuta, con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi, e nemmeno quelli ci ha fermato.**_

La sua testa era un luogo crudele. Un mondo di sangue e gelo. E James sapeva di star prendendo una spirale negativa, ma non aveva la forza, la volontà di interromperla. Il suo fine ultimo era sempre stato la protezione di Steve, e ora… ora era lui a costituire il pericolo. 

James sapeva cosa doveva fare.

Doveva andarsene.

Possibilmente per sempre.

Qualunque cosa significasse.

Era nell’armadio, no? Era un posto buono quanto un altro per iniziare. Cercò a tentoni l’interruttore della luce che sapeva essere dentro, e l’accese. Per un attimo rimase accecato, dopo tanta oscurità, ma si abituò rapidamente. Cercò con lo sguardo nel fondo della cabina e trovò quello che cercava.

Afferrò il suo zaino, quello che aveva portato in giro per mezza Europa quando era fuggito dopo il Triskellion, intenzionato a metterci dentro abiti, armi e quanto necessario, quando si accorse che non era vuoto come pensava.

Lo tirò delicatamente a sé, e lo aprì. 

Aveva dimenticato quanti anni avesse… 

Dentro, però, non c’era quello che si aspettava.

C’era un cambio di abiti, una busta con del denaro (molto denaro), una carta di credito di quelle senza limiti, un paio di pistole e di coltelli, caricatori, e poi c’era una busta.

Con scritto “Per Bucky”, nell’inconfondibile calligrafia di Steve.

 _ **Buttala, a che ti serve? Lo vedi, ti ha già preparato lo zaino, vuole che tu te ne vada.**_ Disse l’uomo mascherato.

James lo ignorò, ed aprì la lettera.

La data era di cinque anni prima.

Quasi tutti ricordano meglio proprio le cose che vorrebbero dimenticare. Non era diverso per James: lui aveva solo _molte_ più cose che la mente lo obbligava a ricordare. Quella data non sarebbe andata via dalla sua testa tanto presto. James era appena rientrato da una missione contro Hydra e aveva avuto l’ennesimo incubo. Aveva avuto una discussione con Steve, riguardo a certi rischi corsi durante la missione, e poi, i durante una serie di incubi che sembravano senza fine, si era riaperto una ferita che stava guarendo. Steve aveva cercato di fermarlo ma lui, accecato dal dolore e dal sogno ancora in corso, l’aveva attaccato quasi come quella stessa notte.

E dopo essersene reso conto, era sparito per qualche giorno. In realtà, si era rifugiato sui tetti circostanti, a guardare il cielo, perché era una cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto fare come Soldato d’Inverno. Il Soldato d’Inverno, dai tetti, guardava in basso per sparare alla gente, non in alto a guardare le stelle, o le nuvole.

E ora, una lettera datata quel giorno, di Steve.

_**È da allora che aspetta di cacciarci.** _

**Allora, vuoi tacere?**

A chroí,  
_Non credo che riuscirò mai a capire la tua necessità di scappare. Ogni volta che succede qualcosa, la discussione è la stessa: io non voglio separarmi da te, non di nuovo.  
Sam però continua a ricordarmi che non dipende solo da me. Razionalmente, so che ha ragione. Emotivamente… Emotivamente, beh, lo sai che sono testardo come un mulo._

_Lo so che non riuscirò mai a capire fino in fondo perché vuoi fuggire. La verità è che sono egoista, in questo, tremendamente. Ti ho sempre voluto esclusivamente per me, e questo non è sano e non è giusto. Quindi ti prego, se proprio senti il bisogno di andartene, fallo. In questo zaino c’è un piccolo aiuto, più altre indicazioni, che potrebbero servirti. C’è una carta di credito che non verrà tracciata, ma almeno saprò, egoisticamente, che potrai permetterti da mangiare, un posto caldo dove dormire. Non devi pensare a me in questo caso, perché so che tenerti qui quando invece vorresti andar via ti distruggerebbe, ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio._

_Però quando vorrai tornare, io sarò qui ad aspettarti. Sarò con te fino alla fine, e se c’è qualcosa che me lo permetterà, anche oltre._

_Ora ti lascio andare. Non voglio trattenerti oltre anche con una stupida lettera._

_Stai al sicuro, a chroí, ti chiedo solo questo._

_Tuo, fino alla fine._

_Stevie._

James rimase con la lettera tra le mani fino a che non riuscì più a distinguere le lettere, deformate e fuori fuoco per le lacrime.

Stevie… cinque anni con lo zaino preparato nell’armadio. La carta di credito era recente, quindi in quei cinque anni Steve ne aveva aggiornato il contenuto, in modo che fosse pronto in qualsiasi momento. Ributtò la testa all’indietro.

_Stupido, stupido, stupido, e non so se sono io o se lo è di più lui…_

Iniziò a battere la testa all’indietro, contro la porta. Più per frustrazione che per farsi male. La voce del Soldato d’Inverno sembrava essersi zittita dopo la lettera di Steve, ma non sapeva come fare. Non voleva uscire ancora, l’immagine della sua mano (della sua dannata mano sinistra, anche se non era più nemmeno quella di Hydra) attorno al collo di Steve continuava a comparirgli davanti agli occhi, gli occhi lucidi dell’uomo che amava, il brivido di totale terrore prima di aprire la mano. Non poteva uscire, non era sicuro _per Steve_. Ma ora non voleva più nemmeno andare via, ed era bloccato tra due necessità opposte. Sembrava la storia della sua vita.

Una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare, talmente era assorbito nei suoi pensieri.

“Cos’è, hai intenzione di fare da pedale di grancassa ad un concerto rock?”

Sam Wilson. Ecco cos’era andato a fare Steve. Quant’era che era nell’armadio?

“Un’ora o poco più.” _Ottimo, non mi accorgo quando parlo ad alta voce, magnifico._ “Ero nel Queens da mia nonna, altrimenti ti saresti dovuto accontentare del telefono. Ma lo so che la mia presenza è mille volte meglio.” Gli rispose Sam. James non poté impedire ad uno sbuffo incrociato con una mezza risata di uscire. 

“Come sta Steve?” chiese a mezza voce.

“Preoccupato fuori di misura? Ansioso e mangiato dai sensi di colpa? Impegnato a scavare una trincea a forza di fare avanti e indietro in salotto? L’ho mandato a fare un giro, a prendere dei bagel: o quello o l’avrei sedato.” Rispose Sam.

“Devo andarmene, Sam.”

“Sicuro, se è quello che vuoi. Lo sai che anche Steve non ti fermerebbe. Gli si spezzerebbe il cuore, ti guarderebbe con gli occhi da cucciolo smarrito, ma ti aiuterebbe a fare i bagagli. Ma James,” e Sam lo chiamava James solo quando era in modalità terapia, “la domanda è: tu vuoi andare via? Se non fosse per l’incubo che hai avuto, per quello che è successo stanotte, che vorrei farti notare, non sei l’unico a cui succede, e se tu ti degnassi di venire al VA ogni tanto te ne renderesti conto, vorresti _comunque_ andar via?”

“No.” La rapidità con cui rispose prese di sorpresa anche lui. Quando si trattava di Steve, si rendeva conto di essere assolutamente egoista. Ah, che bella coppia che erano... Sam si lasciò sfuggire una risata. 

“Che c’è da ridere?”

“Sei stato velocissimo a rispondere.” Gli fece notare Falcon.

“Beh, non è che sia difficile come domanda, no? Steve è… Steve è buono, è il mio migliore amico da sempre, è quello che mi ha salvato da Hydra…”

“Ti ha aiutato, ma da Hydra ti sei salvato da solo…”

Bucky aprì la porta, perché quest’affermazione meritava un’occhiataccia.

“Non ho spezzato il condizionamento _per settant’anni_ , non finché non ho visto lui. Steve mi ha salvato.” Gli disse, con la voce più ferma che riusciva ad emettere.

“Ok, ok, touché. E allora perché te ne vuoi andare?” rispose Sam, che ora si era appoggiato al bordo del letto dietro di lui, seduto a terra

“Perché sono pericoloso.”

“Anche Steve lo è.” Ribatté Sam, serafico.

“Non sono stato io a finire mezzo strangolato stanotte.” Gli fece notare di nuovo.

“No, stanotte no, due anni fa sei solo stato più veloce di lui a schivare un pugno quando è stato lui ad avere un flashback. Stava annegando nei sensi di colpa chiunque fosse entro cinque metri di distanza. James, devi mettere le cose in prospettiva. Quant’è che non avevi un attacco del genere?”

“Almeno un anno. E pensavo di star meglio…” Sam agitò una mano in aria.

“Il processo di guarigione non è lineare, lo sai.” Gli disse. “L’hai detto tu, non _vuoi_ andar via. E da tuo amico e terapeuta, io penso che tu non debba farlo, se non vuoi. Siete forse gli unici due in grado di sopportare questo tipo di ricadute dall’altro. Steve non è poi così idiota da lasciarsi mettere fuori uso così rapidamente. Va bene, l’hai colto di sorpresa, ma da quello che mi ha raccontato, non ha avuto tempo di reagire perché l’hai lasciato subito.” 

James rimase in silenzio per un po’, a rimuginare sulle parole di Sam, mentre l’amico lo guardava sereno, rilassato in fondo al letto, come se non fosse davanti allo stesso uomo che l’aveva buttato giù da un helicarrier.

Ma era ancora lì. E Steve era ancora lì. E Bucky era stufo di scappare, stufo di sentire la voce del Soldato d’Inverno che gli parlava nella testa. Era l’ora di finirla.  
Stava per parlare di nuovo, quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, ed istintivamente gli si aprì un sorriso in volto, guardando in quella direzione, anche con la porta chiusa.

Sam rise, facendo per alzarsi.

“Suppongo che la crisi sia finita?” chiese, porgendogli la mano sinistra. Bucky sapeva che lo faceva apposta. L’afferrò con la protesi e si tirò su.

“Diciamo. Sei troppo bravo, non ti pagano abbastanza al VA.”

“Oh, credimi, lo so, ecco perché sono sul libro paga della Stark. Torno da mia nonna, fate i bravi. Esci tu o mando Steve dentro?”

“Mandalo dentro, ho da fare una cosa con lui.”

“ _NIENTE DETTAGLI, per piacere_! Sono già traumatizzato per due vite!”.

“Idiota! Non quello. Non subito almeno.”

Sam si affrettò ad uscire, non senza aver fatto una linguaccia a Bucky. Ecco come finiva la nottata da incubo, con una linguaccia.

Aspettando Steve, che sapeva non si sarebbe fatto attendere per molto, afferrò lo zaino e lo appoggiò in fondo al letto, dove fosse ben visibile. Rogers entrò, e Bucky non poté fare a meno di controllarlo immediatamente. La zona del collo era pulita, segno che davvero non aveva stretto a lungo, ma gli occhi di Steve erano ancora angosciati, e presero una piega rassegnata quando videro lo zaino. 

_Sempre a saltare a conclusioni affrettate, imbecille._

“Oh… l’hai… l’hai trovato.” Disse Steve.

Bucky lo guardò di nuovo, e sapeva di avere sul viso un’espressione male interpretabile, ma aveva delle cose da dire.

“Sì, l’ho trovato. E ho letto la lettera.” Gli disse. Steve fece per parlare ma lo zittì, riprendendo, “e a volte non riesco a capire che livello di masochismo tu possa raggiungere. Pensavo che vivere con me, stare con me fosse già un livello sufficiente, ma… sono _cinque_ anni che tieni questo zaino aggiornato, sapendo che potrei usarlo per andare via in qualsiasi momento, senza preavviso.” Steve annuì. 

“Non voglio costringerti a stare qui, se non è quello che vuoi.” 

Bucky sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, emettendo un lungo sospiro di rassegnazione, e chiuse gli ultimi due passi che lo separavano da Steve. Allargò le braccia, per abbracciarlo, e l’altro reagì automaticamente allargando le proprie. Bucky spinse il proprio viso sul collo di Steve e gli lasciò un bacio lì, sentendolo tremare da capo a piedi.

“Sei un imbecille.” Sussurrò, staccandosi quel poco che bastava per baciarlo sulle labbra. Steve sembrò sciogliersi, e Bucky lo tirò fino a che non si sedette sul letto, con Stevie con le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe sul materasso, avvinghiato come un koala.

“E tu un cretino.” Gli rispose automaticamente. “Quindi non te ne vai?” chiese, praticamente parlandogli nella spalla sinistra. Bucky sollevò entrambe le braccia e portò la mano destra sulla nuca dell’altro.

“No, non me ne vado. E la prima cosa che farò quando ti sentirai di staccarti sarà disfare lo zaino. Non voglio che tu abbia nella testa che io voglia una via d’uscita. Sì, a volte penso che sarebbe meglio se stessi lontano da te,” le braccia che si stringevano convulse attorno a lui e il gemito impaurito di Steve gli fecero ben capire cosa pensasse di quella frase, “ma non ci riesco. Non sei l’unico egoista, e sarò con te fino alla fine, _a chuisle_.” La voce gli si ruppe sul finale ma non importava. Steve spostò leggermente il viso e lo baciò nuovamente, e fu il turno di Bucky di gemere, per ragioni del tutto diverse. Si stesero, uno di fronte all’altro, con lo zaino che era volato a terra, le lenzuola intrappolate sopra, e i bagel avrebbero aspettato. Steve lo riprese tra le braccia e Bucky si lasciò stringere forte, ricambiando la stretta. 

“Mi hai fatto paura.” Iniziò Rogers, “Non per la mano attorno alla gola, hai stretto solo per un secondo, ma perché gridavi terrorizzato. Non sapevo cosa fare.” 

“Tu hai dei problemi con le priorità.” Gli rispose Bucky. “Stavo per strozzarti, e tu ti spaventi per me.”

“Ehi, dammi un po’ di credito, so gestire le aggressioni ma non posso proteggerti dagli incubi.”

Rimasero ancora qualche minuto in silenzio, fino a che Barnes non prese il coraggio a quattro mani.

“Scusa per aver detto che dovevi abbattermi anni fa.” Steve strofinò il naso sul suo, toccando fronte con fronte.

“Non per aver detto che sei un mostro?” Bucky fece diniego con la testa.

“Non sono ancora così avanti. Accontentati. Cretino.”

“Imbecille. Non sei un mostro e non accetto repliche.” 

Bucky per una volta non ribatté. Lasciò che Steve si prendesse cura di lui, baciandogli le nocche della mano sinistra, e poi zittandolo quando stava per dire qualcosa con un lungo ed esplicativo bacio sulle labbra.  



End file.
